One of the processes frequently employed during the fabrication of semiconductor devices is the deposition of various films such as oxides and nitrides onto a substrate. In some cases, the substrate is particularly sensitive to oxidation or nitridation during the deposition, which can damage the substrate. This sensitivity is especially likely to arise in applications such as gapfill and double-patterning, though it may be problematic in other contexts as well. Examples of sensitive substrates include silicon (Si), cobalt (Co), germanium-antimony-tellerium alloy (GST), silicon-germanium (SiGe), silicon nitride (SiN), silicon carbide (SiC), and silicon oxide (SiO2). As such, there exists a need for a method of depositing semiconductor films that prevents damage to sensitive substrates. In some embodiments, the method prevents oxidation of oxidation-sensitive substrates, and/or nitridation of nitridation-sensitive substrates.